<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Time long past/来自久远的往昔 by Pinwheel_L</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095390">From Time long past/来自久远的往昔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinwheel_L/pseuds/Pinwheel_L'>Pinwheel_L</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinwheel_L/pseuds/Pinwheel_L</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>尸者帝国AU</p><p>“像一位已故好友的亡魂，是久远的往昔。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“你能看见我吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>很多年后，詹姆斯·巴恩斯才想起那个灰暗的冬日，他和另外十九名来自世界各地最优秀的年轻人一起挤在时针塔最底层的教室里，听苏华德教授为他们讲解时下先进的弗兰肯斯坦技术。他还记得教授是如何带上用石碳酸消毒过的手套，小心翼翼揭开米色的盖尸布。“你们知道生者和死者的区别吗？”他环视围坐在身边的学生们，期待他们给出理想的回答。</p><p>“灵素。”</p><p>“没错，就是灵素——我们俗称为灵魂的物质，通常人们会认为人死后身体会比生前少0.75盎司，今天你们能知道更多了。亡者的脑灰质，也就是大脑皮层的地方没有灵素，那么——”</p><p>教授扶起活动架上新鲜的尸体，用手术刀剖开雪白的后颈，然后将电极插进去。</p><p>“只要我们为尸体注入虚拟灵素，死者也能像活人一样活动。”</p><p>空气中夹着电流轻微的滋响，铜制打孔卡在明黄色的煤油灯光下簌簌移动，不一会儿，有序的机械运动停下来了。苏华德教授为弗兰肯换上更为轻便的电池，然后对着它说：“起来。”</p><p>众目睽睽之下，它果真如教授说得那样双脚着地，站立起来。</p><p>“走。”</p><p>它向前迈步，直到教授说停。二十双眼睛紧紧地盯着这份奇迹，发出惊叹的声音。如果说，这世上到底有什么能让大英帝国屹立不到，那人们首先会谈到瓦特改良的蒸汽机，其次是查尔斯·巴贝奇的差分机，最后是颇为禁忌，却又广泛应用的弗兰肯斯坦技术——它让亡者走出坟墓，成为高效的劳动力。</p><p>伦敦城最稀罕的是新鲜的尸体。</p><p>在没有瘟疫的和平年代，想要一具完整可用的尸体是件非常困难的事。虽说在宗教约束力大不如前的现在，不少人也愿意出售自己或亲属死后的身躯，以换取活人更好的生活，但它说到底还是有限的 没法像商品那样大批量流水线生产，这也让墓园的工作变得更加繁重，二十四小时无间断的看守并不能挡下居心匪测的盗尸人。亲属发现刚下葬没几天的青年男子在豪华餐厅里端盘，再怎么申诉，顶多也不过是获得些赔偿。事到如今，人们也不再会诧异金钱能买通伦理纲常。</p><p>研究弗兰肯斯坦技术的大都是后时代的年轻平民，世人总觉得他们染指禁忌，无所畏惧，而事实上并非人人如此。詹姆斯便是其中的一个，他和挚友史蒂夫·罗杰斯同是地道的北方人，没赶上兵荒马乱的南北战争，却在同一时间被政府挑选为派遣到大英帝国的留学生。在第一次到泰晤士河北岸东印度船坞的那天，两人都被黑压压一大片的弗兰肯工人惊慑到不敢呼吸，到后来他们才知道这种感觉被称为恐怖谷。</p><p>“这种程度还远远不够，只要稍作观察就能发现它和活人的不同，你们看看它的动作——”</p><p>苏华德教授用细木棒指着弗兰肯的关节。</p><p>“像机械一般生硬，但作业时动作十分迅捷，也很少出错。伦敦城有三分之二的打字员是弗兰肯，它们的速度和准确率是人类无法企及的。”</p><p>“那他们如何理解语言？”</p><p>“对它们来说，语言即是指令。人类至今无法将动物弗兰肯化的原因，正是我们无法解析动物的语言，比方说，一只小猫无论是饿了还是生病了，传达给我们的声音都只有几声喵。”教授耐心地向学生们解答，与此同时，细木棒从桌上的勒克朗谢电池指到蒸汽制表机上的打孔卡，“虚拟灵素更像是帮助尸体理解指令的媒介，真正赋予指令意义的是尸件。我们向弗兰肯写入尸件，让它们适应各种各样的工作。”</p><p>坐在詹姆斯身边瘦小的史蒂夫，颤巍巍地举起了手。“如果尸件构建得完善的话，它们……能够像真正的人类那样吗？”</p><p>“这还真是个可怕的问题。自主的语言是思维的基础，死者是没法张口说话的，它终归没有真正的灵素，仅仅是具靠外力驱动的躯壳。虽说按当前的研究成果来看，死亡是个不可逆的过程，但是——”</p><p>苏华德教授挥手命令弗兰肯归位，坐下。</p><p>“人类对技术的追求是永无止境的。”</p><p> </p><p>在史蒂夫因过劳客死他乡的那一周，詹姆斯接通了巨大又丑陋的凝汽式蒸汽机。他趁夜从木棺里带走挚友的尸体，回到属于他们的实验室。不需要任何借助灯光，身在黑暗中的他无比快速地敲打圆形按键，雪白的打孔卡从钢琴模样的机械器具吐出，冲针起起伏伏像是羊毛槌落在琴弦上。</p><p>由电流产生的周期性刺激经过了尚未腐坏的肉体，被黄磷火柴点亮的石蜡摆到了弗兰肯的面前，当它的眼皮开始动的时候，虚拟灵素差不多要完成载入。詹姆斯挪开火光，对上它一眨不眨的眼睛。</p><p>“你能看见我吗？”</p><p>弗兰肯没有生气的脸，毫无反应。</p><p>“……史蒂夫？”</p><p>多头重台灯亮起其中一个灯泡，最基本的四肢活动尸件写入完成。</p><p>“起来，向前走。”</p><p>弗兰肯缓慢地站起来，撞到詹姆斯的怀里。在这一时刻，他感觉不到痛了，对方看起来也一样。</p><p>“可以停了。”</p><p>文字是不输于语言的表达方式。</p><p>他给弗兰肯配了一支金属制鹅毛笔，拨动末端的齿轮可以控制出墨量，按着笔杆上的按钮能持续写上一页。只要没有别的指令，弗兰克会一直处于记录周边的状态，将它所看到的风景，听到的话，全部写在随身携带的旅行记事本上。</p><p>“一八七六年八月三日，伦敦。詹姆斯摇动手柄关上打孔机。詹姆斯烧掉了打孔纸。詹姆斯要求今后他出现在记录里的名字一律改为巴基。巴基要求记录我。我。我。我。巴基正在操作打字机。巴基一共使用了两张纸。巴基停止操作打字机。”</p><p>“巴基站起来，转向了我。”</p><p>多头重台灯所有灯泡都亮了，预写入的尸件全部写入完成。</p><p>“巴基说你的名字是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”</p><p> </p><p>年长的人总是会怀念起弗兰肯未普及的世界。</p><p>马车是连接美国市区的主要交通工具，在伦敦建起第一条地下隧道时，纽约中心的行人还不得不捂着鼻子走过被马粪覆盖、臭烘烘的街道。几乎没人愿意做薪水低薄、又脏又累的道路清洁工，城市卫生问题严峻，隔三差五便有流行疾病肆虐，识时务的慈善医院开始选择性地拒绝某类病人。</p><p>在还生活于布鲁克林的日子里，每逢月底他们都会步行两英里到市郊的墓园。史蒂夫未来得及谋面的父亲葬在这里，而在史蒂夫十六岁时，母亲莎拉也葬在他的旁边。石碑隔开生与死，史蒂夫用母亲最爱的玫瑰打通了它们，他会对父母详细汇报自己的生活，仿佛另一头有人在认真聆听那般。</p><p>“我希望人们不再畏惧忽如其来的传染病，恶魔入侵人间时什么都带不走。鼠疫，天花，猩红热……我想看到人类彻底战胜他们的那一天。”</p><p>那是史蒂夫唯一愿意无话不谈的时刻。</p><p>他想做一个医生，将病人从死亡边缘拉回人间，但他几乎一无所有，无法支付医学院昂贵的学费。可他是那样倔，在读期间成绩始终名列前茅。布鲁克林没有一所教会学校容得了他，因为他质疑神明。</p><p>他问了神官千千万万人想要问的问题。</p><p>“上帝为何要将如此多的人带走，不分善恶好坏，也不分男女老幼。如果他真的听得见我们的声音，为何无动于衷。假想他真如圣经上所说的那般无处不在，代神牧民的意义又何在呢？”</p><p>“将一台蒸汽机拆解开来时，我找不到上帝将奇迹放在哪里。既然他不愿意回应我们的祈求，为什么我们不能亲手去实现自己的愿望，成为自己命运的主宰？”</p><p>史蒂夫被教会学校赶出来的时候，詹姆斯悄悄跟了出门外，打算把未被学校收回的课本都拿给他。史蒂夫把书袋里的玫瑰经挑出来，还给詹姆斯。</p><p>“如果一味祈求，除此之外无所作为，那么人们什么都没法改变。”</p><p>在那不久之后，从大西洋对岸传来突破性新技术的消息。政府征集优秀的医学生前往大英帝国学习，并声明将承担全部费用。詹姆斯在长长的报名队伍中看到史蒂夫，他们之间隔了许多人，而对方第一时间向他招手。成群脏翅膀的鸽子经过天空，雾霾带着黄昏的颜色笼罩楼房，詹姆斯想要跃到他前面跟他多说几句话，不知不觉间也站到了队伍末尾。</p><p>审核员在他们的履历上都盖上了章。詹姆斯从临时搭建的棚子里出来，史蒂夫在煤油路灯下等他，眉头紧锁。“巴基，你怎么跟过来了？”史蒂夫的声音听起来意外又担忧。</p><p>詹姆斯大步向前，一手搂过他的肩膀。“后天一早我们就要到伦敦去啦！”他的语气一如往常地轻快，“今晚我们要去哪里逛逛？”</p><p> </p><p>随便到哪里都可以。</p><p>詹姆斯在实验室里翻箱倒柜，他依稀记得他们的护照放在了什么地方。要赶在别人发现史蒂夫的尸体被盗走之前离开并不是什么难事，但从长远的角度来看，强制遣返才是当前的难题。按照目前的规定，由时针塔名下的实验室制作的弗兰肯都算是大英帝国的资产，史蒂夫不能被带回美国。</p><p>他们必须要逃，逃到一个可以让詹姆斯继续研究并改良尸件的地方。詹姆斯不知自己要怎么做，才能让史蒂夫更像生前的模样，按照史蒂夫留下的笔记，如果弗兰肯能够补完所丢失的灵素，是有机会可以回到人间的。</p><p>远离大英帝国，远离管辖，最理想的飞地是阿拉斯加。那里天寒地冻，举目荒芜，是传说中死人比活人多的地带。一八六七年时它被俄国卖给了美国，白令海峡附近的尸件研究室被废弃。虽说那里不一定有现成的器材，但当地黑市交易活跃，没有什么搞不到手的。</p><p>詹姆斯决定北上渡海去俄国，横跨西伯利亚到那里去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“一八七六年八月六日，布鲁塞尔。这是一个晴天，生物电流稳定。巴基拨开我的眼睑，检查眼睛。巴基捏我的耳垂。巴基打开我的嘴巴，要求我伸出舌头。”</p><p>“巴基说一切正常。”</p><p>“巴基把手放在我的后颈上，卸掉了电池。”</p><p> </p><p>双脚踏在比利时的土地上时，詹姆斯明白自己已初步远离大英帝国。</p><p>为了逃过检查，他们尽量避人耳目，顺利的话，他们能赶在天黑之前订下明日一早去圣彼得堡的船票。俄国佬并不怎么欢迎英国人，这让他们的旅途多了不少麻烦。詹姆斯在伦敦度过多年的留学生活，深受当地人影响，说话时不自觉带上考克尼口音，他得花心思说服比利时人捎他们一趟。</p><p>当他身穿深色西装穿过圣于贝尔长廊，听闻波德莱尔生前曾在这一带演讲，主题是人造天堂。彼时乔万尼·阿尔蒂尼不人道的电疗法实验已过去了六十年，人们未曾止步于电击死尸为其延续最基础的生命活动，“魔鬼的奇迹”诱使他们寻找更稳定、更有经济效益的方法，弗兰肯斯坦技术便是最先进的产物之一。</p><p>波德莱尔未曾料想到，他诗集描绘的地狱景象会在他死后成为了现实，他谈酒精，谈印度大麻，谈鸦片，谈幻觉中的世界，谈所谓的天堂与地狱。</p><p>“我要证明的是，那些追寻天堂的人所得到的是地狱，他们正在成功地准备着这个地狱，挖掘着这个地狱。”</p><p>可但丁在前往天堂的路上，经过了悲哀的地狱和虚幻的净界。在山顶的地上乐园，他的情人贝阿特丽切让他喝下忘川水，忘记过去种种重获新生。如果弗兰肯斯坦技术带来的是死者的帝国，人类会不会也能在某天通过它制造天堂，让被迫带离人间的同胞复苏？</p><p>即便是在弗兰肯技术普及之前，人们同样认为这世上存在着两类死亡状态，一种是不完全死亡，一类是绝对死亡。雪莱夫人的私人医生克里曾在其著作中写道，身体腐烂才是判断一个人死透了的唯一标志。埃及人利用防腐技术制造木乃伊，也是坚信死者能通过未腐烂的尸体回到人间。</p><p>“在我看来，生与死息息相关。”</p><p>在每一堂解剖课前，苏华德教授总会读一段雪莱夫人的《弗兰肯斯坦》，表示对其预见能力的敬意。像书中那样创造具有自主思考能力的弗兰肯，是件有悖伦理的事情，但在大英帝国的法律上并没有明文禁止这一做法。</p><p>当史蒂夫提出要进修尸件时，教授毫不意外。</p><p>“你想要让他们更像活着的时候？也不是不能。听士官们说，俄罗斯帝国疑似研发出新式的肢体控制系统，能让弗兰肯的举动非常接近活人，只是搭载这系统的弗兰肯极易折损，维护费用高昂，没法批量投入使用。”</p><p>“不仅仅是像这么一回事。”</p><p>史蒂夫摇摇头。</p><p>“如果尸件技术能够补完令人致死的缺陷的话，死亡也是能够避免的事，比如使坏死的肾重新运作，辅助衰竭的心脏跳动……”</p><p>“真是个奇妙的想法。不过尸件技术掌握的是死者的未来，在医学上的运用还未有先例，以当下的技术水平很难实现你的构想。就算是一台简易的蒸汽机，修复受损的零件也是需要时间成本的，你可以问问辅修蒸汽机械的巴恩斯，我想他在这方面也有发言权。”</p><p>突然被拉入话题的詹姆斯，同时接受到两个人期盼的目光。</p><p>“对于坏掉的设备，我们会先考虑换下受损的零件。”</p><p> </p><p>自詹姆斯在柜台前坐下，负责处理个人票务的弗兰肯专员整整花了一分钟审视他提交的纸质资料，这让他不由得感到慌张。他觉得自己的行为错漏百出，如果对方是活人的话，怕是早就对他产生了怀疑。</p><p>好在他擅长应付弗兰肯。</p><p>被改写过的公民卡插入分析机，与弗兰肯连接的铜线有条不紊地传输信号，在弗兰肯打印詹姆斯出航信息的同时，打孔卡也吐出只有弗兰肯和机械能读懂的备份卡纸。这些资料会在这里保留两个月，不出意外的话卡纸会被销毁，重新浆造，再利用，到时就别想再有人能追查到这趟有去无反的旅程。</p><p>只要他逃得够快。</p><p>“雅各布·罗杰斯先生与他的弗兰肯男仆，美利坚合众国的平民，前往俄罗斯帝国圣彼得堡，出发时间是一八七六年八月六日上午。”</p><p>拿到船票后，詹姆斯立即取回公民卡离开办事处。他快步南下大街，道路两旁的红色装饰玻璃与他擦肩而过。在经过门上有天鹅雕像的咖啡馆时，他察觉到背后有些不对劲，有东西正跟着他，动作敏捷，几乎没有脚步声。</p><p>他故意在巴士站停下，它没有跟上来。蒸汽巴士摇着铜铃在战前停下，他没上车，它也没上车。詹姆斯绕到巴士站后，融进一大群避凉的候车人之中，它碎步往他方才站的地方靠近。午后阳光像雪崩一般倾倒下来，詹姆斯不做声息地调节挡光板的方向，被光线照到人几乎都会不自觉地做出微妙的反应，而它纹丝不动。</p><p>詹姆斯可以确认，它不是人类。</p><p>初始视野比人类的狭窄，光感比人类稍差，听觉保留得相对完好，动作……它动作无比自然，到了以假乱真的地步——</p><p>俄国新式弗兰肯。</p><p>詹姆斯深呼吸，果断地握住史蒂夫的手。“跟我来。”他小声下达指令，友人快步追上他的脚步，踢翻脚下的小石子。俄国弗兰肯注意到这边的动静，不再遮遮掩掩，径直地朝他们奔去。它的动作很快，极快，是经过尸件强化后不计损耗的快，人群闻声骚动，詹姆斯几乎来不及掏出他的手枪。</p><p>就在他打算开枪的时候，突然看到弗兰肯锋利的眼神——</p><p>它急切，紧张，但不带杀气。</p><p>那是情绪。</p><p>弗兰肯不可能有人类的情绪，虚拟灵素做不到让死者理解情感，尸件可以简单模拟情绪反应，但没有谁会在功能性弗兰肯身上搭载这类冗余的设计。</p><p>在错过最佳时机的那刻，弗兰肯反手扼住史蒂夫的喉咙，将他往后拖。它们掉进阴暗的小道，詹姆斯赶紧跟上去。越到深处，景象越是颓败，詹姆斯久违地闻到腐烂木头地板的味道，脚下油绿色的苔藓说明这里远离工业地带。</p><p>弗兰肯在一堵坍塌的墙边停下，一动不动地注视他，发出能称之为语言的声音。</p><p>“罗杰斯博士。他们，让我，来找你，说你有办法，帮我。”</p><p>“你先放开他。”</p><p>詹姆斯的枪口颤巍巍地对准弗兰肯。</p><p>他当然知道如何让它瘫痪，但他从来没杀过人。</p><p> </p><p>来到伦敦的第三年，史蒂夫成了时针塔里最优秀的学生之一，早早地进入苏华德教授的实验室实习。在那里，他接触了比课堂更为前沿的尸者技术，还有机会了解到别的学科。在进化论确定地位的时代，时不时有社会学家指出现代医学的劣生作用。</p><p>根据达尔文在《人类的由来和性选择》中的描述，“在野蛮人之中，体力弱、智力低风人很快就被淘汰了。而存活下来的人一般在身体健康上都显得精力充沛。而我们文明人正好相反，我们千方百计地阻碍淘汰……文明社会里体弱低智的成员可以照样繁殖他们的种类。”</p><p>史蒂夫常常因为这种事和别人争论，在詹姆斯来找他去看城市灯火节时，他正和隔壁学院的学生吵得面红耳赤。他说他认为，这世上的每一个人都是独一无二的存在。其他学生嘲笑他说，难怪他对医学如此虔诚，像他这种身体素质差的人早该被淘汰了。</p><p>詹姆斯及时把史蒂夫拖出战局，单凭武力他们寡不敌众，而教授们很少管学生私下的斗殴。一路上友人的眼神像只小斗牛犬，詹姆斯生怕他突然折回去继续跟他们吵。“他们只是在嫉妒你，身为留学生不仅拿走了他们的奖学金，还在学院期刊上发表了论文。”</p><p>“苏华德教授说，他没法再分给我更多的资源……除非，我加入大英帝国国籍。”</p><p>詹姆斯知道史蒂夫不会止步于当尸件技术的使用者，因为他也一样。他们站在伦敦街头，等待蒸汽巴士接他们到泰晤士河边，来来往往的人群几乎要将他们淹没。为了不被冲散，詹姆斯抓住了友人的手臂。定点巡查的弗兰肯清洁工推着手推车经过，动作麻利地收走道路上的垃圾，史蒂夫目不转睛地看着它，像是观察一个久未逢面的故友。</p><p>“有时候，我会觉得他们还活着。”</p><p>“恐怖谷？”</p><p>“不，现在我不会感到害怕。”史蒂夫说，“我是在想，他们本应该活着。”</p><p>詹姆斯思索片刻，找出一个理想的案例。“圣经里说，耶稣基督在死后的第三天破晓复活，复活后第四十天升上天国。如果神迹真的存在的话。死者也不是没有可能回到人间。”</p><p>“他没有死，至少不是完全的死。所谓的复活，真相很有可能是他在身体彻底腐烂之前，被某个谁救了一命。”</p><p>史蒂夫用另一只手回握詹姆斯，仿佛对方是他的稻草。</p><p>“我想要做这样的事。现有的尸件技术，理论上能让弗兰肯保持四十年不腐烂，可比千年前的四十天要长多了。”</p><p> </p><p>在詹姆斯的注视下，弗兰肯缓缓伸出舌头，射出一个小胶囊。它似乎有很多话想要对詹姆斯说，但它的语言系统并不完备。詹姆斯打开胶囊，发现里面是一张纸条。</p><p>“我没有名字，我的编号写在左手胳膊上。虚拟灵素宁让我们在执行任务时变成另一种生物，唯命是从，无畏无惧，但电极会腐蚀我们。如果我们在任务结束后不及时赶回去维护，自毁系统便会启动。我没有别的选择，博士。如果你愿意帮忙，我可以护送你到西伯利亚。我不但对那边的路很熟悉，还能帮你避开监控。”</p><p>“我不是你们要找的人，我只是罗杰斯博士的助手。在我走的时候，实验室里的资料全部被我销毁了，没什么东西可以供给你们。”</p><p>弗兰肯的眼珠开始转了，高级生命活动确认。</p><p>“我，还活着，帮我。你没把它，当工具，那，我，帮我。”</p><p>史蒂夫空洞的眼神正对着詹姆斯。那是他的理想，难道不对吗？</p><p>“很抱歉，我不是完全的尸件技术者，没有把握破坏你脑子里的东西。我……我可以以医师的名义起誓，电极的问题我能帮你解决，只是——”</p><p>俄国佬是怎么做到让弗兰肯有自主意识和语言能力？</p><p>为了让史蒂夫重新开口说话，他必须搞清楚这个。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>